Stormy Waters: Dark Ocean
by Wild to the Heart
Summary: When a tom-cat detaches from the four original clans, he gathers a band of cats together to form the Tribe of Restless Waves and travel far from the lake to find a new home. When Storm Above Water is born in the young tribe with short legs, she has to face the difficulties of not being fully accepted, and with a dark prophecy hanging over the tribe, was the tribe truly meant to be?


Tribe of Restless Waves: Alliances:

 **Leader-**

 _Restless Waves_ : A dark grey tom with a ginger tail and chest and light green eyes

 **Deputy-**

 _Swift Fish_ : A ginger tom with black markings and light blue eyes

 **Guarders: -**

 _Cloud Above Land_ : A silver grey she-cat with black spots and purple eyes

 _Ripple in the Waves_ : A grey tom with silver/white markings, and one blue eye

 _Light that Shines on River_ : A blue-grey she-cat with lighter markings and blue eyes

 _Shark Tooth_ : A blue-grey she-cat with white and black markings, large sharp teeth, and blueish green eyes

 **Hunters-**

 _Twilight Waves_ : A white she-cat with silver markings and ice blue eyes

 _Pebble Splash_ : A grey she-cat with darker grey spots and grass green eyes

 _Mud that stops Streams_ : A brown tom with darker brown markings and a lighter brown underbelly, and amber eyes

 _Splash Face_ : A grey tom with a white face with flecks with white legs and tail and blue-green eyes

 _Osaka_ : A black she-cat with blue eyes and scars

 **Care-Givers-**

 _Windy Waves_ : A white tom with tan/brown markings and tail and yellowish-green eyes

 _Jagged Stones_ : A grey tom with black markings and blind blue eyes

 _Frozen Waters_ : A white she cat with one green eye and one blue eye

 **Students-**

 _Storm Above Water_ : A white she-cat with black and grey markings, a short stubby black tail, and yellow eyes

 _Clear Waves_ : A deaf grey she-cat with darker grey and white markings and blue eyes

 **Kits-**

 _Rip Tide_ : A white tom with a black streak running from his head to tail, and black chest to underbelly, with yellow eyes

 _Silver Current_ : A white tom with silver markings and pale green eyes

 _Rain Fall:_ A grey she-cat with white speckles and a blue eye and a green eye

 ** _Prologue_**

"Ugh where are we even going?" A loud boisterous voice echoed through the silent trees. The source of the voice came from a ginger and black tabby tom-cat. The tom-cat leaped out of a nearby bush, his light blue eyes narrowed and his muzzle laced with a scowl. A blue-grey she-cat with black and white markings stepped out of the bush behind him.

"Oh quiet down Swift Fish, you just scared all the prey away!" Said the blue-grey she cat as she turned her blueish-green eyes toward Swift Fish and gave a huff.

"We are looking for a new home, in case you forgot, and we have to trust that Restless Waves will find us one." She scoffed. Swift Fish rolled his eyes at the she-cat's remark and opened his muzzle to speak, but was interrupted by another voice.

"Shark Tooth, Swift Fish? How did the hunting go?" A silver she-cat with black spots walked out from a nearby bush, her bright purple eyes wandering over to a random patch of grass.

"Oh, greetings Cloud Above Land." Shark Tooth dipped her head and kept her eyes low, Swift Fish proceeded to do the same. Cloud let out a 'mrow' of laughter.

"Guys, I told you, just call me Cloud, no need to be so formal." Cloud padded over to them and flicked her tail over Shark Tooth's nose playfully. Shark Tooth gave her an annoyed look.

"But Cloud Abo-, I mean Cloud, you are a guard, you are high in authority!" Swift Fish exclaimed. Cloud rolled her eyes and continued on her path forward.

"Oh yeah, Restless Waves wants you two back with the others, he says its urgent." Cloud then dashed through the trees and was soon out of sight. Shark Tooth and Swift Fish looked at each other and followed the path Cloud had taken.

 **Time Skip**

Shark Tooth and Swift Fish arrived just in time to find a crowd of cats looking up at a dark-grey tom with a ginger tail and chest perched on a branch.

"I think Restless Waves is calling a meeting" Swift Fish whispered to Shark Tooth. Shark Tooth and Swift Fish scurried over to sit next to a pure white she-cat with mis-matched eyes, one green and one blue. The crowd was eerily silent, looking up at Restless Waves, most anxious and confused.

"It is time!….We head out now!" Restless's light green eyes shone with a determination no-one can match. He hopped off the branch and let out a loud yowl, signaling all the cats gathered to follow him.

"Hopefully, this will finally lead us home..." Swift Fish murmured. He looked toward the rest of the cats and saw hope shining in every one of their eyes.

 **Time Skip**

The cats panted and wheezed, they had been walking for a long time in a dark underground tunnel. Restless kept his head up and eyes focused in front of him, never wavering. He suddenly came to a halt, they all saw a bright light, surprising the rest of the cats behind him.

"I think this is it…" He stepped into the light and found him-self in what he could only describe as perfect. He turned to the cats behind him as they stepped out into the light.

"We have found our new home."

Authors Note:

Hello fellow readers~

This is my first ever story, so feel free to leave a review of constructive criticism!

I'm not the best at Fanfiction, but I hope to improve.

Hopefully the next chapter will be longer because this is pretty short!


End file.
